


[Photos Story] Family Dinner

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decide to call his children to remind them about dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Photos Story] Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> This was made as a gift for alley_skywalker for the 2015 Fandom Stocking at DW.
> 
> Note: This is not an mpreg. I always believe that if they ever decide to have kids they would adopt.


End file.
